Bahrain
Bahrain, officially the Kingdom of Bahrain ( Arabic : مملكة البحرين Mamlakat al-Bahrayn), is an island nation in the Persian Gulf . It is an archipelago of 33 islands, the largest of about 55 km long and 18 km wide, located off the coast of Saudi Arabia which it is connected via the King Fahddijk . To the southeast is the peninsula of Qatar .This 40 km long link is under construction. 200 kilometer across the Gulf is neighboring Iran . As a centrally located golf-state Bahrain has an important economic and financial position within the oil world . The name literally means two seas Bahrain in Arabic . On December 16, 1971 Bahrain became independent from the United Kingdom . The kingdom is very important as military rank and fulcrum of the US Fifth Fleet in the Persian Gulf . The capital Manama acts as a center of the United States Navy in the region, the Navy of the United States of which Bahrain is a key ally. The land belongs to the Arab League . Contents * 1 Geography * 2 Climate * 3 Administrative divisions * 4 History ** 4.1 Shi'ite protests in 2011 * 5 Population * 6 Languages * 7 Religion * 8 International relations * 9 Economy * 10 Sports ** 10.1 Formula 1 * 11 Literature Geography Bahrain consists of a group of 33 islands in the Persian Gulf, interconnected by a network of bridges. There is also a bridge connecting Saudi Arabia, the King Fahd Causeway . Bahrain means "two seas", referring to the layer of fresh water that was previously under the salt layer seawater around the islands. This layer of fresh water has disappeared. Due to the current climate in the Gulf Bahrain is largely desert. Other notable islands Umm Nasa Island , Muharraq , Nabih Salih Island and the Hawar Islands off the coast of Qatar . Bahrain is a rocky island, including salt marshes in the zuidwestust. Climate The islands have a dry climate with cool winters and hot, oppressive summers (May to October). Administrative divisions Administratively, the country is divided into five governorates (muhafazat). History Bahrain was probably early in connection with the culture of ancient Sumer . It is almost certain that the land in those days Dilmun was called. An important historical place is the tell Qal'at al-Bahrain , the first finds of habitation going back to 2300 BC. Up to 700 n. Chr. Bahrain was an important center of theNestorians , a Christian split after the First Council of Ephesus . The Bahrain Islands were once known Aval Islands. The Portuguese ruled Bahrain from 1507 to 1602. In 1602 took the Shia Arabs from Persia under Shah Abbas over power. In 1783 seized the Sunni Khalifa family, which comes from Kuwait, after a prolonged power struggle between Persians and Arabs. This family ruled the country until now. In 1805 were established relations with the British, who in British in 1820 at a convention in 1867 and Protectorate culminated. From 1861 to 1971, ruled Britonsthroughout the island, but in the name Bahrain remained independent. Sheik Isa bin Salman al-Khalifa became emir of the country in 1961. Isa's reign was marked by the independence of the country in 1971. While the government in Initially joining the United Arab Emirates had considered, decided Isa, like Qatar , not to join because of its opposition to the proposed constitution. He tried a moderate form of parliamentary democracy to enter, and the male population had the opportunity to take part inparliamentary elections in 1973. In 1975 he dissolved the parliament, however, rejected in 1974 because it had a law on the state well approve. In 2001 a referendum was held and the outcome certain that parliament would get in power, bringing the country a constitutional monarchy was. Shi'ite protests in 2011 In February 2011 broke, as in other Arab countries protests during the Arab Spring . The demonstrators wanted more rights for the Shiite population. At the request of the king Bahrain attacked troops from Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates on 14 March in Bahrain. They beat the demonstrations bloodily, with many deaths. An official report concluded later that police "excessive force" used and that detainees were tortured. were also the doctors treating the wounded protesters sentenced to long prison terms. MSF was not allowed to enter the country and human rights activists from the West were refused entry at the border. On June 1, 2011 was the state of emergency lifted. In March 2012 was a demonstration of mostly Shiite civilians place with 100,000 participants, but the government currently seems little to give in to the demands of the protesters; harsh repression followed again having numerous deaths. Shiite Sheik Isa Qassim called Sunni king to abdicate and democratic elections. Population The population is predominantly Arabic with the Sunni Islam belonging predominantly urban element. Today, only 70 percent of residents still Bahrainis. 30 percent Omanieten , Indians , Pakistanis , Iranians and Westerners . 80 percent of the population lives in cities. Bahrain is a densely populated country. Almost the entire population lives in the northern half of the island, which has turned into one large conurbation. The southern part is largely uninhabited. The city of Manama since 1932, the capital. Before that it Riffa (until 1869) and Muharraq (1869-1932). The largest cities according to the 2001 census are Manama (143 035 inhabitants), Muharraq (91 307), Riffa(79 550), Madinat Hamad (52 718) and A'ali (47 529). The population has grown rapidly in recent decades: 160 000 (1963), 182 000 (1965), 217 000 (1971), 650 604 (2001), 1,248,348 (2012). Languages The Arabic is the official language but English is widely used and is a compulsory second language in all schools. It is also Persian spoken, but mostly indoors. A number of other languages are spoken among the expatriates, including Urdu , Hindi and Tagalog . Religion The population is mostly Muslim (approximately 82 percent and 60 percent of them are Shia and 40 percent Sunni ). The ruling family and many of the wealthier and more influential Bahrainis are Sunnis. This difference is an underlying cause of stress, especially during and after the Iran-Iraq war (1980-88) . Consumption and / or import of alcohol and pork is illegal. Sale and consumption of alcohol and pork be tolerated in luxury hotels. 8 percent of the population is Christian . Up to 700 n. Chr. Bahrain was an important center of the Nestorians . The Catholics of Bahrain governed by the Apostolic Vicariate North Arabia (apostolicus Vicariatus Arabiae Settentrionale) based in Bahrain, that the territory of Qatar , Kuwait and Saudi Arabia covers. Bishop Camillo Ballin, mccj the mission congregation of Combonianen the current apostolic vicar . In 2013 the construction of a church was announced that will be dedicated to Our Lady of Arabia . There are also small groups of Jews , Hindus and Baha'is in Bahrain. International Relations Although Bahrain is a small country, the country plays since the rise of the oil industry a relatively important role in international politics. The country is one of the six members of the Cooperation Council of Arab Gulf States and in Saudi Arabia, a key ally. The US Fifth Fleet has its base in Bahrain. The Americans also supplying weapons to the Bahraini regime. The country was one of the sponsors of international air strikes during the uprising in Libya in 2011. Economy Through irrigation, fed by artesian wells , along the north coast agriculture possible (eg production of dates and lucerne ). The traditional livelihoods were boatbuilding, weaving, making reed mats and the pearl fishery , why Bahrain is renowned. But pearl fishing has deteriorated considerably. 17 buildings in Muharraq were in 2012 on the World Heritage List of UNESCO and placed testify to this fishery. After unsuccessful attempts by the British, the Americans have managed to tap oil in 1932. A large oil refinery was built, also from Saudi Arabia via a pipeline oil supplied processed. The oil concessions held by theBahrain Petroleum Company (BAPCO). The royalty on oil production are one of the main sources of income for the government. Sports F1 Bahrain is the second smallest country hosts a race in the Formula 1 circus, after Monaco . This race is ridden since 2004 at the new, by Hermann Tilke designed circuit Sakhir , about 35 kilometers southwest of Manama. The race on March 13, 2011 was canceled due to political unrest in Bahrain, which emerged after the popular uprisings in Tunisia and Egypt, each of which led to the resignation of the respective dictators Ben Ali and Mubarak. See also * Bahraini football team * Bahrain World Trade Center * World Heritage in Bahrain Category:Bahrain Category:Island in the Persian Gulf Category:Country Category:Dwarf State